


Boyd Saw Everything

by Q_loves_you



Series: People Find Out What Happened to Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of canon violence, Stiles didn't tell anyone about the events of 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_loves_you/pseuds/Q_loves_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full title: Boyd Saw Everything, Derek is his Alpha, and Cora and Peter are Eavesdroppers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyd Saw Everything

It took a while for things to settle down. Boyd’s parents greeted him with relief and questions he barely had answers to, and it was days before he could even think about going to see Derek again. His alpha had plenty to do in the meantime of course; getting used to the fact that he apparently had a sister. A living one, specifically. Boyd showed up at Derek’s loft unannounced, but he could tell Derek knew he was coming.

“Boyd.” It was spoken in Derek’s usual deadpan monotone, but Boyd could feel Derek’s relief even more acutely than he had sensed his parents’. It felt good. Even though he had been planning on leaving, after the hell he’d just been through, it was nice to come home.

“So what happened? Do you remember how you get into that vault?”

Boyd sighed and sat down on Derek’s couch. He should have known Derek would ask sooner rather than later. “After Argent let us go, we went-”

“Argent let you go?”

So they were doing the interrupting thing. Great. “Yeah, Allison’s father came down after Gerard took Stiles away.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, they took him to the basement where we were.”

“I thought he got beat up by kids from the other lacrosse team.”

Boyd frowned. “He was kidnapped and beat up by Gerard. I thought the ‘kids from the other team’ thing was just a cover-story.”

“It was the only story I heard. Why would Gerard take Stiles?”

“To send a message to Scott, apparently. Although Stiles was mouthing off too. Anyway, after Gerard left, Chris came down and untied me and Erica….”

\---

Cora listened to Boyd’s heartbeat as he talked. No lies. Fucking Stiles. She hadn’t even met him, but based on her brother’s reaction, Stiles would get himself beaten up by an old man.

\--- 

Peter thought about Stiles a little later when Boyd had gone. You would have expected him to complain to everyone, but thinking about it, Stiles would keep quiet, wouldn’t he. He filed this observation away for future use.


End file.
